


Naughty Elf

by SaranghaeSHINee



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Kurt, Christmas episode, Fingering, Jealous Blaine, Light Dom/sub, Light Power Play, M/M, Slight Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Blaine, orgasm on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranghaeSHINee/pseuds/SaranghaeSHINee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine finds out that Kurt made out with someone at a Christmas Eve party.</p><p>Beta-d by: Seanbiggerstaffrox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthesass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthesass/gifts).



Kurt couldn’t really remember what had happened, one minute he was dancing around and singing with the gang and the next he was making out with a scantily clad model… Now he was in his own room with no recollection of the prior night. How did he even get in here? Rachel doesn’t like to do any heavy lifting and Santana sure as hell wasn’t going to lift anything but a nail file, even with her new found attitude adjustment.

  
He gets up from his bed and prepares for the worst. Making his way into the kitchen area Kurt spots Rachel and Santana in the kitchen sipping tea.  
       

“Hey sleepyhead, did you sleep well?” Rachel asks. Kurt stretches, getting all of the remaining cricks out of his joints.

  
“Ahh, yeah; aside from the fact that I have no memory of what happened last night!” Kurt half screams walking the rest of the way to the couch in their “living area” to plop down on the cushion. He never plops down on anything, but the thought that he might have cheated bums him out.  
       

“Well, you tried to sleep with a guy, but we saved you from that.” Santana exclaims, rolling her eyes over her Minnie Mouse tea cup.  
Kurt gasps, jumping up from the couch. “I would NEVER!”  
        

“Okay okay, calm down. HE tried to sleep with YOU.” Rachel jumps in, giving Santana a full on glare, to which she grins slyly. “And of course you were out of your mind on… whatever you were on and barely understood what he was saying. Nothing happened. Okay?” Rachel says, crossing over to the couch to comfort him.  
        

Rachel rubs his shoulders a little more before going back to the kitchen table. “Merry Christmas, Kurt.” She smiles from her seat. Kurt looks over at the Christmas tree they had standing over by the window.  
        

“I wish Blaine was here.” He sighs, getting up from the couch and walking back to his room.

He might as well get ready for the day, since he was up.

* * *

         

That day, they run through their usual routines. Santana and Rachel ask Kurt to go out with them after work, but he isn’t really feeling it - not after what happened with that model. He’s just getting into the loft when he hears a noise coming from one of the bedrooms. Kurt is still in the tight form fitting elf costume from earlier in the day, so he can’t really fight anything off. He grabs the bat they keep under the sink in the kitchen, slowly walking toward the noise.

He checks Santana and Rachel’s rooms, but there’s no one there; by the time he gets to his room he finds a guy -dressed in a SANTA suit for goodness sake- coming in through his window.  
          

“I’ve got a bat and I know how to use it!” Kurt screams at the assailant, swinging the bat from side to side and actually managing to hit him in his stomach. The man shouts in pain and surprise, falling over onto the floor.  
           

He looks down at the man curiously - he knows that voice! “Blaine? What the hell?” Kurt says.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Blaine admits as he sits up from his place on the ground. When he finally does get up, Blaine looks Kurt up and down, lust in his eyes. “I wanted to surprise you,”  
        

“I’m your present tonight, but you don’t get to unwrap me yet.” Blaine continues, moving closer and closer, backing Kurt up into the adjacent wall. Kurt can’t look away. He’s never seen Blaine like this; usually he’s the forward one.  
With most of the adrenaline out of his system and the bat over by the open window, Kurt feels the aching in his groin. Blaine comes to stand in-between Kurt’s open legs; there’s no big plush belly in between them to stop their movements so it’s easy for Blaine to bring Kurt’s legs up and around his waist.  
         

“What happened to the belly?” Kurt asks.  
         

Blaine doesn’t respond, but presses in closer; pushing his cock harder against Kurt. Kurt moans and tries to get more friction.  
         

Blaine walks them backward over to the bed, spinning to dump Kurt down before shedding his red coat, revealing the bright red suspenders underneath. Kurt moves up to the headboard while attempting to shed his clothing as well. He’s already out of his shirt and shoes when Blaine speaks abruptly. “Stop,” he says, and Kurt obeys. “I heard you had a little fun last night.” Kurt blushes at that, opening his mouth to try to explain when Blaine holds his hand up, stopping Kurt from speaking. “I don’t want you touching yourself tonight, unless I say so… meaning you don’t get to strip yourself either.” Blaine continues. Kurt moans at the statement, rolling his hips erotically, he may not be able to touch himself but he’s definitely not going let Blaine have all of the fun.  
         

Blaine straightens, eyeing Kurt hungrily. “Come over here.”  
         

Kurt crawls back down the bed, stopping so that they’re knee to knee. Blaine points down at the striped tights Kurt is wearing, palming his cock through his red Santa pants.  
         

“Take those off.” Blaine says, pushing Kurt backward so he's lying back on to the bed, knees spread wide as he pulls his tights off. When he's done, Kurt looks up for more instructions, wetting his lips and widening his knees. “Like th-” Kurt barely finishes before Blaine is on him, slotting their lips together and rubbing Kurt through his underwear. “Missed you…” Kurt moans into Blaine’s mouth.  
         

Blaine starts to unbuckle his pants, taking out a bottle of lube before pulling them off fully. Kurt looks down at Blaine, and watches him slick his fingers before his eyes drift lower to Blaine’s naked body. “You-” He starts before getting cut off by a finger at his entrance. By the time Blaine is three fingers deep, Kurt is beyond ready for Blaine.  
         

“I’m ready.” Kurt moans at Blaine, who moans back, pulling his fingers out and lining himself up with Kurt’s hole. He pushes in slowly; making sure Kurt is well-adjusted before pumping his hips with fervor. Blaine brings Kurt's leg up to his shoulder, making Kurt moan at the change.  
         

The room starts to get hot, sounds and harsh breathy moans filling the empty apartment. Kurt is sweating a little at the small of his back, but he really doesn’t have time to care, because Blaine feels too good inside of him, milking everything from Kurt’s body when he kisses, licks and strokes Kurt all over.  
         

Blaine bends down to kiss him, taking whatever breath Kurt had with him. He stays in close, not once taking his eye away from Kurt’s - so intense and in the moment and only for Kurt. “Did you want him?” Blaine asks as he thrusts into Kurt fast and deep.  
         

“Nnnuh…” Kurt tries to answer. He can barely concentrate because of Blaine and all he manages to do is turn his head, closing his eyes tight, feeling as much pleasure as he can. Blaine pulls out fully, rubbing his cock in between Kurt’s ass cheeks and causing Kurt to let out a full bodied shiver. “Did.You.Want.Him.” Blaine grits out, now teasing his cock at Kurt’s pucker. Before he can answer, Blaine cuts him off with a sharp thrust, pistoning in and out of Kurt much faster than he had earlier.  
          

They don’t speak for a while, but they don’t really need to; Kurt already knows he’s forgiven and all he’s really desperate for is Blaine, pushing further inside of him while he marks both of their bodies with his own come. Blaine takes his eyes off of Kurt, kissing him deeply before pressing his head to Kurt’s pillow. “Come for me.” Blaine whispers. As if on command, Kurt's back is arching off the bed and he’s coming in long spurts all over himself.  
Blaine pulls out, stroking his cock twice before he’s coming all over Kurt’s thighs and ass.

Kurt sits up, pulling Blaine in for a slow kiss, “I love you.” he whispers.

“I love you too.” Blaine replies, kissing Kurt again before getting up and heading for the bathroom. Blaine comes back with a washcloth and after both of them aren’t sticky anymore, he puts the cloth in the hamper and snuggles up to Kurt under the covers.

Kurt sighs happily and looks over at Blaine’s sleeping figure pressed to his side. He could definitely get used to this Blaine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't OOC, I haven't watch Glee in a while and I didn't watch the Christmas episode so yeah... Hope you enjoyed! :))


End file.
